Talk:Dragon
I am not sure what the grievance mechanism in this wiki is, so I am addressing my concern here. A new contributor to the wiki added his own interpretation of the Dragon article, possibly having been led to it from where it was number 7 or 8. True, his text was a bit scattershot and featured bone dragons prominently (which, despite what the delete message says, are a kind of dragon). However, before any discussion or remedy was suggested, the article was simply deleted by an admin (Karlos in this case). In protest, I found all instances where Dragon was linked in the wiki, and unlinked them. Now it appears that Karlos has re-created this article entirely with his own words! What a way to slap down a noob! It wouldn't surprise me one bit if we have lost a possible valuable new contributor to the wiki. This is administrating with a heavy hand, to say the least. It would be fair, I think, to at least bring back the text that was deleted, so it is in the history if nothing else. Also, I think it is important for the administrators and users to discuss proposed deletions for at least a day before any action is taken, especially if the text to be deleted is not clearly graffiti or spam. Just getting it off my chest. — Deldda Kcarc 09:51, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :I find that completely rewriting entries is often neccessary when someone who isn't used to the guildwiki style posts a new article. Still, I never saw the original article - which is what the real problem is here. Karlos is an admin, therefore he gets to delete things. But consultation with the community is the way to go. For obvious reasons. Shandy 10:34, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :Fair enough that you don't agree with the deletion/mercilessly editing of a new users article, and I do agree with you (slightly) with the fact that some articles are deleted early but if you disagree with something or someone you can express your disagreement, voice your reasons, argue you case passionatly on several pages that a majority of the regular users read. :Obviously the first place to disagree with a deletion is on the Talk page after the deletion is added (admins will unlikly delete anything that has question/disagreement) but if that can't be done (as is in your case) you can always make a post on Talk:Main_Page, or if it's with the action of someone, on their user talk page. Going around and unlinking pages just means someone will revert them, users who happen to want to find the articles will not be able to, and it will generally piss people off. Your opinion is valid, welcome and encouraged in every case but going around unlinking stuff probably isn't the best way to make your point heard.--William Blackstaff 10:32, 23 November 2005 (UTC) ::Yes, I agree that unliking Dragon was petulant (sorry!), but I hope you'll agree with me that deleting a page before any discussion of it has happened is at least as worthy of censure. I would have loved to debate the deletion in the talk page. Unfortunately, the window of opportunity to discuss it was on the order of a few hours, and contrary to popular belief, there are times when I am not online. However, I see that my gripe here isn't likely to be taken seriously, as the wagons are already circling around Karlos. I guess I'll busy myself with other things. — Deldda Kcarc 10:38, 23 November 2005 (UTC) :::#Yes I do (and did) agree with you that deletion of articles is something that can be discussed and postponed if necessary. :::#I do not expect you to be online at all time, I don't expect anyone to be online at all times, I'm certainly not online at all times :::#I did state that articles tend to be deleted early and that not everyone may get a chance to object before it gets deleted. :::#I am taking your gripe seriously or else I wouldn't be bothered talking about this. :::#I am not 'circling my wagons' in defense of karlos, he's a big boy and he can defend himself. I never stated I agreed with karlos not did I state I was agreeing with you. (I never saw the particular Dragon article which is why i'm sitting out on that aspect of your disagreement with karlos)) :::#My one and only point, which was intended to be a helpful suggestion on how to approach such future events, was to post your disagreements on the deletion of the article was to post it somewhere else now that the article was deleted and not to unlink pages. ::::--William Blackstaff 11:08, 23 November 2005 (UTC)